Cassandra Lockheart
, Fiore |affiliation = Anaesi Ars |previous affiliation = }} Cassandra Lockheart (カサンドラロックハート, Kasandora rokkuhāto) is an independent wizard born and raised in the city of under the prestigious name of the “Lockheart”, being the youngest daughter in a family that was comprised of merchants and traders belonging to one of the local guilds. Intelligent and gifted even from a young age, when attending school, Cassandra received top marks in a variety of classes, possessing the highest grades among her peers, earning her a scholarship shortly after graduating. Having applied and enrolled in the Ishgar military academy at the age of 14, she took accelerated classes and succeeding to establish a career based around the , which had her stationed at at the highly secure mage prison of . Developing her abilities by managing the dozens of dangerous criminals inhabiting it, Cassandra became an accomplished jailer and wizard, and was granted the opportunity to rise above the ranks, eventually attaining the rank of chief guard. During her time in prison, Cassandra specializes in the use of Love Magic to pacify her enemies, eventually earning the nickname as the The Ivory Witch (象牙の魔女, Zōge no majo) for her gifted skill with her magic and appearance. A genius in the field of strategy and planning that is attributed to an IQ level of 184, it easily makes her a very intelligent individual and the youngest officer in her division to attain her rank at her current age due to the knowledge and experience she had prior to joining. Before leaving, she spent most of her time partnered with senior member Darius Kingsley when partaking in assignments, however, this is primarily due to the fact that she was one of the few wizards in the vicinity that was able, or willing to work with him, primarily due to his rather “erratic” personality. Four years later, after coming across the grand opening belonging to one of the new guilds in Fiore, Cassandra was immediately allured by the atmosphere and members, promptly joining Anaesi Ars shortly afterwards. Appearance Cassandra is a slender young girl with long, straight, dark brown hair and an alluring shade of eyes, being a light hue of purplish-blue. Even though she's 18 years of age, the more particular regions of Cassandra’s features are more developed, giving her more defined figure of being more mature than she already is. As a wizard, Cassandra mostly uses a redesigned variation of her jailer outfit that she used during her time in Black Vox, making several alterations to accommodate her change in status. When traveling or traversing cold climates, she dons a white, ankle-length cloak that is tied along her shoulders through two clips, draping the top half of her body out of sight. The rest of her outfit bears a resemblance to the same uniform used by soldiers, being a Wehrmacht uniform, with the exception that Cassandra changed it into an all white edition of a panzer variant. Consisting of a white double-breasted vest with one side of the lapels covering the other, it is buttoned along the left side of her chest, held in place by four metallic buttons adorned around her abdomen, wearing nothing but a white uniform with blue linings moving along her neck. The vest has two black lines moving down along both regions of her chest, with a uniquely designed pin depicting a bright red heart that is outlined in golden, possessing two wings adorning both sides. Long sleeve, Cassandra keeps the ends of the folded up along her forearm, revealing the special gloves she wears, being white with a red trim on them along the ends. On her waist, Cassandra ties her vest down with black belt the shears alongside with a miniskirt and the same red heart-shaped emblem as a belt buckle. For footwear, she uses white knee-high boots with the red trim as her gloves. To match the rest of her outfit, her most defining part is the hat she is always seen wearing together with her outfit, that consists of a white officer’s peaked cap with black trimmings and a silver outlining along the the sides and front, which features a black peak and the Anaesi Ars guild mark insignia sewn directly on the front. Personality Hot headed, and stubborn as a bull, Cassandra is impulsive and confrontational to the point that it makes her quick to anger, but in a contrary sense, she does have the foresight to look before she jumps, giving her a cautious personality that takes considerations before acting blindely. Cassandra’s most prominent personality trait is the casual manner in which she puts on a prideful demeanor, always speaking in a degrading manner to others by being forefront about how others should act or speak in her presence, issuing orders while demanding respect from those that she is paired up with, even if there is an age difference between them. During such situations, she displays the more dominant features of herself, always feeling a need to exert her dominance in order to keep herself above others in a relationship. With a somewhat bossy tone, she nonetheless displays a very confident disposition in the way she talks, presenting herself in a strong manner without showing a hint of wavering or hesitance in her tone or actions. Attributed to her dogmatic character and experience she attained in school and at the academy, Cassandra thinks very highly of herself, giving her a fairly arrogant attitude. Her temperament also reflects this in several ways; short tempered, Cassandra is regularly prone to violent outbursts, particularly whenever she losses at something or things don’t go her way, making her a sore loser that lashes out. She easily grows irritable around people that bother or annoy her personally quickly, especially toward those that talk too much or too formally, going so far as to smack or hit others in her near vicinity so as to vent her anger. Ironically, she can be easygoing at times about the way she speaks or acts in the presence of others, in particularly to people that belonging to or organized groups commonly found in other Guilds, acting much friendlier on the based more on respect and common courtesy rather than understanding, mainly on the grounds that she spent several years in their service. On her days off, she spends time relaxing by taking it easy and making it an entire day out of it, treating herself by visiting one of the local spas in . In trend to this, Cassandra pallet of food mostly consists of BBQ and other meat-related dishes, carefully choosing side dishes that compliment the taste rather than randomly add to her plate other ingredients/meals and risking ruining the natural flavor, being picky about what she eats one dish alongside another. One of her favorite pastimes however is undoubtedly her love for playing gambling related games, such as cards or slots, losing herself while playing. To her own confession unfortunately, Cassandra admits to having nothing but “bad luck”, with the frequency in which she losses rather than win. This as a result ends up with Cassandra spending what would equate to several job’s worth of Jewels in the span of just a few hours, refusing to quit playing until she wins, giving her somewhat of a gambling problem. Although having a hard exterior, Cassandra is still a child at heart, still being a teenager, and has a rough way of expressing her fondness to her friends, showing them in her own way that is more “physical” oriented rather than emotional. For one, she is upfront about the advice she gives, that people should man up to their problems rather than hide or run away from them. For all her faults however, she does have a very passionate personality, never shying away from letting other know how she feels about other and showing it, making her very affectionate around people. This however conflicts with the views she has for herself, expressing them as personal weaknesses, but at the same time being a essential part of who she is, hence the nature of the magic she uses. Stemming from the need to obscure her faults, her need to hide the more vulnerable sides of herself becomes more apparent in the particular way she interacts with others.This appears in the way she forcibly tries, but awkwardly attempts to flirting with men whenever she sees one that catches her attention, becoming embarrassed during the endeavor. To combat her shyful nature when sharing her more vulnerable side, Cassandra will typically insult or berate others in order to save some face, forcibly keep herself in charge of the conversation in order to shake of her sheepish appearance. It makes her proactive in her pursuits, even if it means taking an aggressive stand toward obtaining it, either when it comes to her goals or a particular person she likes. However, she is always considerate of the situation she has to take when other people are involved, especially when it comes to civilians or her own allies. When placed in a difficult situation, she can be more level headed than most people her age, with her demeanor reflecting this by how practical she manages herself and problems, tackling them one thing at a time. Using more sensible and practical problem solving methods rather than having to dirty up her own hands with grunt work, she can be patient if it means obtaining results. Taking a heavy emphasis that everything must be done in a certain order at a given time, something she learned as a cadet, Cassandra is very organized about her personal life as a result, reflecting her authoritative nature to do things by the book in contrast to going in without a plan or simply winging it. It shows an optimistic side of her when she is simply keeping things organized in their correct order, ranging from books by alphabetical order, or her clothes by color. Negated by her rather wild nature; Cassandra, at the heat of the moment, can become very emotional and be overwhelmed quite easily depending on the situation she finds herself in, either jumping off the handle or acting spontaneously when put on the spot by others. This aspect of her does make her very loving to others, but becomes very conscious about it, awkwardly expressing her feelings in ways that more often than not she blows out of proportion in an attempt to cover it up. Due to her school life and focus on her career at a young age, Cassandra hasn’t had much of a time to socialize with others, making her somewhat socially awkward around people. As rough as she may act, Cassandra is loyal to those she partners herself up with, showing genuine concern on their well-being whenever something or someone threatens them, mostly done so out of her notion of honor in keeping people unevolved in conflicts associated with her. She always holds herself responsible to those she carries alongside her, associating them with the sense of comradery she has to those that help her out, feeling that it is her moral obligation to pass it forward, regardless of the circumstances. Keen to pay back the goodwill of others, Cassandra always tries her best at keeping to her word after deciding on something or promising someone else a favor, living up to her principals. Intelligent from a young age, Cassandra’s comprehensive ability translates to her being a rather decisive tactician, planning ahead of time based on first-glanced experiences she gains over the course of time. With her quick wit, she adapts rather quickly to her surroundings, even when in an entirely new environment, doing her best to amass information in order to better adjust herself. This trait of hers becomes rather helpful when she used to travel to new locations around Earth Land when managing criminals, learning multiple languages and customs as a hobby. Aligning along her persona, Cassandra tends to spout out random trivia from time to time when something of interest shows up, being especially well versed in information associated with food, pop culture, music, and architecture. History Equipment Coins Angel Coins (天使のコイン, Tenshi no Koin): As series of coins that all practitioners of Angel Magic possesses, Cassandra carries on her person a set of 10 coins in that she can summon on her hand at any moment she begins using her magic to summon or use angels. Taking on the form of round coins made from gold, they bare the same particularly design as that of the denarius, with the only difference between them being that on both sides of the coins, they bare the engravings of angelic figures on them, depicting different divine imagery on them. Possessing the same weight and mass found in an everyday coin, an Angel Coin however possesses unique properties as a personal item created as a result of Cassandra practicing Angel Magic, being a part of her to the point of manifesting them at any moment she wants, particularly when casting spells and summoning magic. As such, Cassandra can use the coins in tandem with her magic in order to create all manner of attacks, predominantly projectiles by simply flinging them at her opponent while exuding a powerful light around them. Additionally, the coins, should they be broken or robbed while in her possession, will return to her side a moment afterwards, unharmed. This is due to the nature of the coins being intertwined with her own life, with the coins rendered only usable by Cassandra herself who’s life-force they represent. The speed in which she conjures them is relatively fast, simply appearing in a flash of light on the surface of her hands at a moments notice, facilitating the casting speed to a reasonable extent. However, the use she gets out of them for battle gives her a unique way of fighting that does not require her simply using them for summoning angels and signifying their costs. Much like the costs being signified by the number of coins being used at a time, Cassandra can use the energy in the coins alongside her magic to produce attacks and abilities unique to her own fighting style. As a point of interest, the light it produces is similar in nature to Light Magic, serving as a source of illumination either to brighten her surroundings or convert them into attacks that she can launch while holding onto them. Simple tools on their own, Cassandra broadens their use by utilizing the coins alongside her other abilities, such as imbuing her coins with Love Magic to infatuate those she hits, creating a pinkish light, or giving them to the warriors under her control through Human Subordination Magic, saturating them with the several enhancements. Handcuffs Demi-Devi Cuffs (デミデビの袖口, Demidebi no Sodeguchi; lit. “Little Devil Handcuffs”): A set of macabre-looking handcuffs that Cassandra developed herself in her free time, adding her own personal “touches” into creating a shackles with the specific purpose of restraining and suppressing her opponent. Colored black, they share the same rustic function design as cuffs used by law enforcement, with the notable difference being the material and outlook. Possessing an overall black color scheme, the cuffs are comprised of two parts, linked together by a black chain, with a hinge hanging from the double strand hook. Each half has a rotating arm which engages with a ratchet that prevents it from being opened once closed around someone's wrists. Unlike traditional cuffs, Cassandra’s version have retractable metallic spikes that extend and retract from the opposite end, reserved for those she she attaches it to. Silver in color, they are scattered around the cuff in the shape of a circular ring, jabbing themselves into her opponent's wrists whilst simultaneously igniting a purplish flame from the fine point upon activation. Although appearing to be made of metal, the cuffs in question were fashioned using the same material used to imprison mages, , only in this case, rather than impair her target from using magic, the overall effectiveness is drastically reduced to several degrees, effectively still allowing those cuffed with them to use magic. However, in sacrificing their ability to properly seal the target’s magical abilities, they in return become more effective tools for restraint, resulting in the cuffs becoming unaffected to the effects of magic. Reversing their natural properties by using the stones on the outside of the cuff’s hook, that in traditional means, keeps a wizard’s magic ineffective when inside, the cuffs keep magic away from them. This in turn creates several unique function with the cuffs, such as growing larger in order to handcuff larger enemies, siphoning off magic that produce spikes with purple flames, used to signify the quantity of magic it is taking in through continuous exposure from the captee. On a more physical level, they function as personal weapons that Cassandra uses alongside hand-to-hand combat, gripping them along her hand while punching by using the cuffs curved edge in a similar fashion to brass knuckles. Additionally, since she can protract the spikes in order to increase the lethality of her attacks, stabbing and piercing through solid objects, adjusting the length they have in order to increase or decrease the overall exposure they have, serving to limit the damage she wants to deliver. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Prowess Above-Average Strength: Although sufficiently active with some degree of physical training, Cassandra’s physical ability is only slightly above the average teenage girl, possessing enough to only place her slightly beyond the ability to deadlift about 120 lbs., giving her a novice degree of muscle. Training regularly at her local gym, the majority of her training regime mostly consist of her building up the other facets of her body, with her muscles being the least worked on, done so to a degree that only focuses on keeping herself in sufficient fighting shape rather than to overpower others through pure brawn. As a result, Cassandra is relatively stronger than the average 18 year old teenager, enough to put her above ordinary non-magic humans, but below more physical-oriented wizards, being relatively average for someone that uses magic. Above-Average Durability: In the same scope as her strength, Cassandra’s ability to sustain and endure damage is comparatively ordinary to wizard standards, able to endure most spells and attacks to a reasonable degree, holding her own either by blocking or managing the damage she suffers without collapsing immediately. Enhanced Agility: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Speed: Immense Intelligence: Ways of Combat Magical Abilities Prowess Immense Magic Energy: * Magical Aura: Ways of Combat Love Magic Love Magic (愛の魔法, Ai no Mahō)'' is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several powerful mages, predominantly females. to cause extreme lust and infatuation within a person, essentially making someone fall in love with her through the use of heart shaped bubbles producing varying effects such as exploding, causing infatuation or even suspending Leilah in the air. Using her magic to cause infatuation through a combination of her other abilities, allows her to draw out greater degree of control over the degree in which she can infatuate others to herself, even having objects and animals “fall in love” with her to a certain context. The love she uses to captivate others intentionally creates a heart-shaped mark on whatever she hits, causing the target, to become affected by her magic, manipulating it to certain degrees even if the user is resistant to the emotion of infatuation, a detail that was provided by Cassandra’s own iteration of love being much more assertive and dominitive, making its effects more forceful and violent in contrasts to its natural version that people experience. So long as she is nearby others, Cassandra can use this magic to influence the degree of love they feel toward a target of of her choosing and how it is expressed, either toward other people, animals, objects, or herself in general to the point of developing a physical reaction toward it. From increasing it to the point of becoming unconditional, or decreasing until it manifests into disgust or anger, the intensity of the emotions they exhibit can eventually grow to encompass a much broader scope than simple attraction and obedience. At its most basic level of application, anything she casts her magic on will obey her every whim and command, charming them into attacking others or simply becoming submissive enough to obey orders. These effects take on the shape of small hearts that acts in a similar fashion to projectiles, dealing both physical and emotional damage upon impact that leaves behind a special seal for her to control her target with, as well as enchanting targets that aren’t sentient. Angel Magic = Techniques = = Angels = Human Subordination Magic Trivia * Inspired by '''Bambietta' from Bleach * Ivory means "a hard creamy-white substance" or a "creamy-white color." Category:Female Category:Females Category:Anaesi Ars